Talk:Molewhisker (TC)
Style Concerns *History expansion for Night Whispers. Names Who confirmed the names of Cherrykit and Molekit On the browse inside of FE, in the allegainces, it says Poppyfrost is the mother of Molekit and Cherrykit. Troutleap 23:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you think it is possible that Molekit was anemed after Poppyfrost's deceased brother? Also, I guessed the kits names were Honeykit and Molekit. I was half right!!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL! I thought they were going to name them Molekit and Cloverkit! I thought it would be Flowerkit and Molekit.... but this is forum talk...♣Gaelic Irish♣ 04:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I neant to be asking if he was named after Molepaw, Poppyfrost's deceased brother. I just mentioned my theorys and it turned into a discussion. Sorry. :) --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Grrr, Poppyfrost has reached a new low. I can't believe she didn't name the she-kit Honeykit, that would have been perfect! I mean, she's ginger and everything! Honeykit would have fit her so well in so many ways. *sigh* I'm not sure I like Poppyfrost very much.... [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 07:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I wanted them to be Honeykit and Molekit! My next favorite pair of names were Blackkit (tom) and Leafkit (she-kit) Echostar~ May StarClan Light Your Path 13:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, please no chatter here. Take it to the forums. Their names are Molekit and Cherrykit and yes Molekit was most probably named after his his deceased uncle. ✐SaNdY 13:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : OK Ok Ok wait a minute we can make no assumptions that he is named after molepaw because unless the have somewhere said that hi IS named after molepaw he is not necessarily named molekit for that reason for all we know he could be named that because Berrynose liked the name.P.S. Ithought they would have named them names after some of the elders left behind like Frostkit and Heavykit (heavykit is especially funny because Jayfeather tells Berrynose that the first one is big one and thats why it was taking so long) 01:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Please move the chatter to the forums. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sandstorm I believe I saw Sandstorm listed in his relations. If she is only "related" to him through Redtail, then this should be removed, as she has not been confirmed to be related to him, despite what it says on the Warriors website. Duststar 17:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It has been confirmed, a while back, that Redtail is the father of Sandstorm and since Redtail is Molekit's great grandfather, all of his descendants, including Sandstorm, would be related to Molekit. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 18:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just to add that this information was not only found on the official site which is not considered a reliable source, but has been confirmed directly by Vicky Holmes on her facebook account and in Author chats. ✐SaNdY 18:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : :To Skyfeather: Redtail isn't Molekit's great-grandfather, he's his great-great-uncle. Redtail's only known desendants are Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. --Dragonfrost 00:45, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Showed him something? What do you mean by that? Molekit showed Jayfeather a crouch, so is that what it should be? Heres a site: A scuffle of paws and a sudden "Oof!" were followed by purrs of amusment by Cherrykit. "That's the worst crouch I've ever seen!" Cherrykit squeaked. Fading Echoes, Page 26 Go ShadowClan! 22:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Molekit's naming When Molekit was named Poppyfrost said he would be named after Molepaw then her brother Family trees Has anyone noticed that most of the ThunderClan cats are related to Molepaw and Cherrypaw? Senior Warrior? Why does it say in Molewhisker's names area it says; "Senior Warrior"? He's only 2.5 years old. I think we should have that changed. Mellowix (talk) 12:51, August 3, 2016 (UTC) In the book, it refers to him as a senior warrior so that's why he's listed as such. Sometimes, it's based off respect within the Clan and not necessarily age